Christmas With Klaine
by KlaineGleek
Summary: It's Christmas and there was a blizzard at Dalton, they where snowed in being forced to say there for the special day...Includes allot of Klaine. Don't be too harsh I haven't slept and it's my first time trying to write one.


**A/N:**_ It's Christmas and there was a blizzard at Dalton, they where snowed in being forced to say there for the special day...Includes allot of Klaine. Don't be too harsh I haven't slept and it's my first time trying to write one_

**Disclaimer:** _I do now own Glee...if I did I wouldn't be here making fanfics about Klaine I would make it happen._

_**-Blaine's POV-**_

I was in his room lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. I heard a knock at the door, I jumped up got answer and answered it. It was Kurt. I let him and imminently noticed the frown on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You mean you haven't heard? We're snowed in, looks like it will be over Christmas." Kurt said as he went and sat on Blaine's bed.

I then grinned all I was thinking was _I get to spend Christmas with Kurt! OMG I get to spend Christmas with Kurt! _

Kurt saw my grin. "Why are you smiling? This is supposed to be a bad thing..."

I waited a few moments then _thought this is it, this is the time, I have to tell him._

"Blaine? Blaine? BLAINE?" He sounded frustrated.

I finally realised Kurt was saying my name "What?"

"Why do you have a grin on you face? We have to spend Christmas in here."

My face went serious. I walked over and sat next to Kurt and said "I don't find it that big of a deal because I-" I paused and looked into Kurt's eyes "Because I get to spend it with you Kurt."His face turned from a frown to a huge smile, he looked adorable I couldn't help but smile at him. "What I'm trying to say is, Kurt I-". I got cut off as Wes and David walked in the room

While we were talking I somehow got close to Kurt without him noticing. They saw us and how close we where. "When we said you to should get a room we didn't means ours" Wes said

Davis hi-fived him, they where both laughing

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm pretty sure I live here to Blaine" Wes said

I just gave them both a look as if to say _'Get out or I will kill you with my bare hands.' _They saw my look and went running out of our room, they knew I wasn't kidding.

Once they were out I turned back to Kurt, I smiled at him. I saw his face go red, it only made my smile bigger and his blush darker, just as I was about to talk his phone went of _'Oh great am I ever going to get a chance to tell him?' _I thought. He answered, it was his dad wondering where he was and if he was alright. A few minutes into the conversation he turned to me and said he had to go. I was annoyed, if Wes and David hadn't come in I would've told him how I felt. With that thought in my head I got up and went to find Wes and David.

As soon as I walked out I saw them next to the door, this just made me madder. Kurt went the other way so he must not have seen them.

"Why do you feel the need to spy on us?'

They just looked at me with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Well?"

David finally said "We didn't mean to we just wanted t know what you guys were talking about since you got so angry from us walking in and-"

"Arghh you too really know how do piss someone off you know that?" I said while walking back to my room.

Of course they followed me. "Sorry dude, we didn't mean to. What where you guys talking about though?" Wes said.

"None of your business I" I shot back still really pissed at them.

"C'mon dude what was it?" David said, breaking the awkward silence.

I looked at them then fell back on my bed. "Fine you wanna know?"

"Obviously." They both said.

"Alright, I was going to tell him-" I got cut off.

"Wait, tell him that you-" Wes said.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Yes of course" David said.

"Okay I was going to tell him that I-" I paused "That I liked him, that I really, really, really liked him." I then look at them. Their faces where in shock. After what felt like a year of silence I got up, I wanted to see Kurt he would've had to be off the phone by now. Wes and David where still in shock, they didn't notice me leaving.

Walking to Kurt's room I was getting really nervous, I started sweating and had butterflies in my stomach. It felt like I was walking down a never-ending hallway, but I finally got there. I knocked on the door "Kurt?"

"Come in" I heard him say in his sweet innocent voice. As I walked in I saw he was still on his phone he was texting this time, which was better because I that I meant I could talk to him. He was sitting on his bed when he saw me come he patted on the spot next to him telling me to sit down. I sat so close to him that if I sat closer I would practically be on his lap.

"Umm, Kurt I need to say something to you, I've wanted to tell you it for some time now." I looked up into his eyes, his beautiful baby blue eyes that could sometimes turn green. "I don't really know how to put this. You know what I'm just going to say it. Kurt, I think I'm in love with you."

No one had said anything for a while, it made me think he didn't like me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go and you don't have to talk to me if you want." I got up to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled be back to the bed.

"Blaine...I." He look at me, dead straight in my eyes. "I love you too." Hearing him say that, I swear my heart skip a beat.

I leaned in hoping to kiss him. We were so close, we where breathing the same air, out foreheads were against each other's. There was no sign of him pulling back so I went for it. It was just a quick, soft sweet kiss. We both had huge smiles on our faces. "Nothing could ruin that moment, unless Wes and David came in again." As I said that guess who comes in."Speak of the devil." Kurt said while grabbing my hand.


End file.
